


La colina de la primavera

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Pyramid, post 8x24
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray viaja inmediatamente a Tel Aviv tras recibir el mensaje de que Kort está allí</p>
            </blockquote>





	La colina de la primavera

—Gracias por aceptar recibirme, señor director.  
—Eli, por favor. Hay confianza, ¿no te parece?

Ray le miró y trató de ocultar su extrañeza. Por lo que sabía, la relación de Ziva con su padre no era precisamente estrecha aunque hubieran enterrado el hacha de guerra tras el susto de DC. Imaginaba que, si le hubiese hablado de él a Eli, Ziva se lo habría contado. Aunque también podía saberlo por otros medios, igual que él sabía quién era ella antes de conocerla.

—Si has venido a pedirme la mano de mi hija, creo que se basta ella sola para darte la respuesta.  
—Por desgracia, todavía no. He venido por un asunto laboral.  
—Te escucho.

Pausado y concienzudo, Ray le detalló el porqué de su presencia en Tel Aviv. Kort había volado a Israel y, si bien Eli estaría al tanto de su presencia allí, probablemente desconocería sus razones. Kort era inteligente, escurridizo y ambicioso. La CIA le había dejado trapichear porque aportaba pingües beneficios a la empresa. Incluso habían hecho la vista gorda aunque se embolsase parte del botín bajo cuerda. Ahora que su codicia se había vuelto demasiado grande y no había sido capaz de controlar a una de sus herramientas, a Kort solo le quedaba la huida hacia delante.

—Antes de desaparecer, quiere ajustar cuentas, por eso está aquí. Sabía que sería yo quien le seguiría y que usted es el padre de Ziva.  
—Interesante—masculló Eli dando a entender lo contrario.  
—Debería esconderse, Eli. Kort es muy hábil, no parará hasta…  
—Se me ocurre algo mejor—le interrumpió Eli como si fuera un vulgar subordinado—. Si Kort te quiere a ti, no hay más que entregarte.

* * *

**Ciudadano estadounidense mata a compatriota**

TEL AVIV-YAFO— Un ciudadano estadounidense acabó anoche con la vida de un compatriota en el hotel David Intercontinental. La víctima, un varón al que se ha identificado como R. C., presentaba dos heridas de bala en el pecho y el rostro y fue encontrada por uno de los empleados del establecimiento. Una ambulancia se personó en el lugar de los hechos a los pocos minutos, pero los sanitarios solo pudieron certificar la que ya es la cuarta muerte violenta del distrito en lo que va de año.

La policía ha identificado al autor de los hechos como Trent Kort, ciudadano estadounidense de 44 años, al cual se vio huir de la escena del crimen pistola en mano sin que todavía haya sido detenido. Kort mide 1’80, es de complexión atlética y lleva un parche en el ojo. Las fuerzas de seguridad han difundido una imagen suya y solicitan la colaboración ciudadana para detenerlo. Se le considera armado y muy peligroso. Si le ven, se ruega se pongan en contacto con la policía en el número…

* * *

Strauss miró a la mujer buscando el consentimiento en sus ojos. Según le habían contado, acababa de llegar desde Estados Unidos, el cansancio del desfase horario se le leía en la cara, igual que el motivo de su regreso a Israel. Por mucho que no fuese familiar directa de la víctima, era su novia e israelí, así que alguien había decidido que fuese ella la encargada de identificarle.

—Hágalo—susurró la mujer.

Strauss descubrió el cadáver hasta la cintura y estudió su rostro. El gesto de la mujer se endureció mientras buscaba la mano del hombre moreno que la había acompañado. No guardaban parecido físico, pero la familiaridad de sus gestos sugería al forense que tal vez fuesen hermanos.

—Es él.

Ante la fatalidad serena de la mujer, revisó el cuerpo como automatismo. El balazo del rostro le había desfigurado por completo, no era la clase de visión adecuada para un funeral con ataúd abierto.

—¿Está segura? Si necesita más tiempo…  
—No—le aseguró la mujer según señalaba una mancha en el hombro del muerto con una mueca amarga—. Decía que tenía forma de perro, a mí siempre me pareció un borrón amorfo.  
—Lo has hecho muy bien, Ziva—le dijo el hombre que la acompañaba—. Anda, ¿por qué no te vas a descansar? Yo me encargo del papeleo.

* * *

—¡De rodillas!  
—¡Arriba las manos!  
—¡De rodillas he dicho!

Kort miró a su alrededor. No había donde ir. Un comando enterito de Yamam había irrumpido en el piso franco blandiendo sus CAR-15. Aquellos tipos no bromeaban, lo sabía de sobra. Precisamente por eso se los habían echado encima. Debía haberlo supuesto.

Uno de los hombres dio un paso al frente y deshizo la formación sin bajar su fusil. Cuando Kort le vio levantarse la visera del casco, solo pudo reír con amargura: Malachi Ben-Gidon, el perro de presa de Eli David.

—¿Desde cuándo estos chicos son vuestros lacayos?  
—Tira el arma.  
—¿Qué arma?  
—La que te has metido en el pantalón al vernos. Tírala.

Maldición, le habían visto. Kort retrocedió un pasito y trató de ganar tiempo. No podía hacer lo que Ben-Gidon le exigía, no iba a rendirse y dejar que encarcelasen por la muerte del estúpido de Cruz. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no iba a caer por algo así.

—No fui yo, me tendieron una trampa. Cuando llegué, Cruz ya estaba muerto.  
—Eso lo decidirá el juez. Tira la pistola, levanta las manos y ponte de rodillas, ya.

* * *

**Muere el asesino de un turista estadounidense**

TEL AVIV-YAFO— Una unidad de Yamam abatió la pasada madrugada al fugitivo Trent Kort, de 44 años y presunto autor material del asesinato de un ciudadano estadounidense en el Hotel David Intercontinental hace dos días. Kort, que se encontraba escondido en una vivienda en el barrio de Kiryat Shalom, trató de resistirse a la detención, por lo que se abrió fuego contra él. Según Avi Levi, portavoz de la policía…

* * *

—¿Seguro que está muerto?—preguntó Ziva.

Malachi sonrió y le colocó el pelo detrás de las orejas. Le gustaba más cuando no se lo alisaba, los rizos le daban un aire indómito que había perdido por completo. Tal vez era el precio que tenía que pagar por ser americana, Eli tenía razón al mencionar que la habían domesticado.

—Ya has visto el cuerpo. Tenía la cara intacta, ¿por qué sigues dudando?

Ziva se encogió de hombros y suspiró antes de mirarle a los ojos.

—Después de tanto seguirle y de recibir esa maldita llamada, pensé que… Tienes razón. Está muerto, ¿crees que a él también se le podría tirar al mar?  
—No sin que te denunciasen por delito ecológico.

Por primera vez en todos esos días, Ziva se echó a reír. Al fin volvía a parecer la misma que Malachi había conocido tantos años atrás.

—Muy buena. Gracias por todo, Malachi.  
—Un placer.

* * *

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? El atardecer.  
—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

La miró con una sonrisa tierna, sonrió y la besó en los labios.

—No podía y tampoco quería ponerte en peligro.  
—¡Tendrías que haberme contado algo, Ray! ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me llamó mi padre y me dijo “han matado a tu novio, pero no te preocupes, todo está bajo control”?  
—Lo siento—musitó tras un suspiro.  
—Nunca te disculpes, es un signo de debilidad.  
—No estoy de acuerdo.  
—¿Qué importa?

Ray metió la manita de Ziva entre las suyas y volvió su vista a la puesta de sol. En lugares costeros como aquel era su parte favorita del día. Poder contemplarla con Ziva libre al fin de presiones la hacía aún más hermosa.

—Mírate la mano. Te ha crecido una promesa en el dedo.

Ziva se quedó mirando el anillo embobada. No era más que un truco de mago de cuarta, pero había logrado su propósito de sorprenderla.

—Tu padre me dijo que te bastabas tú sola para decidir si te casabas conmigo, ¿qué me dices?  
—Que no sé si estrangularte o decir que sí.

Ray la abrazó con fuerza. Parecía que el bofetón y los gritos que se había temido no llegarían. Sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Ziva, la llevaba escrita en los ojos, pero decidió ponerla a prueba.

—¿Por qué no me besas—ronroneó—y sales de dudas?


End file.
